


How to Get Away With Stealing (Your Best Friend's Printer)

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College, F/F, M/M, Modern Era, Petty Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	How to Get Away With Stealing (Your Best Friend's Printer)

“He’s not that grumpy when he wakes up. Besides, thanks to the library, he’s my last hope.” Katherine took her girlfriend’s hand and led her down the hall to Davey’s dorm room. They could hear snoring through the door.

Katherine let go of Fist’s hand, got her spare key from her pocket, unlocked the door and eased it open. She peeked inside and scanned the room with the help of the light seeping through the half open blinds. Her eyes landed on the bed. She gasped.

"What?" asked Fists.

Katherine stepped away from the door like she'd discovered Davey's small animal skull collection. She put a hand to her mouth and whispered through it. "He's not alone."

"What?”

“Someone’s with him.”

“Like, in bed?"

Katherine nodded.

"Oh my god," said Fists. "Who?"

“I didn’t see.”

Fists crept to the door and stuck her head in. She squinted at the bed. Blankets covered almost everything. But, she could make out a blonde head tucked into Davey’s chest. “Blonde,” she whispered. Davey’s hand was sitting between a set of broad shoulders as he held the other person close. A set of shoulders Fists was glad to see covered by a shirt. “Boy, maybe?” Sunlight flashed off something metallic on the floor. Fists saw an open cuffed crutch on the ground and turned to Katherine. “It’s Crutchie.”

“What? Are you sure? Davey would’ve told me.”

“How many students here use long term crutches?”

“Ten,” said Katherine, crossing her arms.

“How many are blonde boys who have crushes on Davey?”

Katherine frowned. “He better text me when they wake up.” The corner of her mouth twisted. “But, can we wake him up now? Is that going to be weird? He’ll know we know. What if Crutchie wakes up?”

“We don’t have to wake him up.”

“My class starts in,” Katherine looked at her watch, “twenty-one minutes.”

“We’re gonna steal it.”

“What?”

“We’ll give it back.” Fists started tiptoeing into the room.

“Fists!?”

Fists kept going towards the desk and Katherine had to follow. They maneuvered around backpacks and jackets on the floor till they reached Davey’s desk. There was a spring creak and a murmur from the bed. The girls looked at each other before their eyes slid to the bed. Crutchie was facing them, Fists could feel panic freeze her limbs. She counted to twenty before she was sure both boys were still asleep. She reached for Davey’s desktop and the cords sticking out the back of his printer. She pointed to the outlet on the wall and Katherine nodded. Fists searched for the USB port that connected to the printer and pulled it out. They piled the cords on top.

Davey coughed and both girls whipped around. They held their breath till the snoring restarted.

Katherine went for the printer. “It’s heavy,” she whispered.

Fists took the other side. They lifted the printer from Davey’s desk. Katherine turned her back to the door and the girls started shuffling out.

Katherine took a step back. She felt something against the back of her ankle. She lifted her foot, but something on top of it was restricting her movement. She tried kicking it away, but the strap of a backpack caught her foot, she lost her balanced and her grip on the printer. Stumbling to the side, she steadied herself on the first thing she could get a hold of: Davey’s mattress. Fists reached for her girlfriend and the printer went crashing to the floor.


End file.
